disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Pluto in animated productions. Films Cartoon shorts plutosquinpuplets2.jpg|Pluto with Fifi in Pluto's Quin-puplets windowcleaners6.jpg|Pluto with Donald in Window Cleaners Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain Mickey's Garden 2.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Garden Pluto Junior 5.jpg|Pluto and his son Junior Eyes Have It 5.jpg|Pluto with Donald in The Eye Have It Plutos-housewarming-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Pluto with Butch Pluto's Turtle.png Pluto’s Turtle02.png Butch and Pluto.jpg Pluto - Playful Pluto.png The Sleep Walker1.jpg The Sleep Walker2.jpg First Aiders 1.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1942-somnambule-3.jpg|Pluto walking in his sleep 1995-runaway-2.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain 1941-camarade-3.jpg salty again.jpg 1932-deed-5.jpg 1932-deed-2.jpg 1936-alpine-4.jpg 1949-berger-5.jpg 1949-berger-2.jpg 1940-envies-2.jpg 1940-envies-3.jpg April-2-1943-private-pluto.jpg 1935-jugement-2.jpg 1935-jugement-3.jpg 1935-jugement-5.jpg 1935-patine-5.jpg 1936-opera-5.jpg Plutos-sweater shock.jpg Plutos blue note happy.jpg Bubble bee gum bubbles.jpg Primitive-pluto-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Mrmousetakesatrip05.jpg Pluto and devil.jpg Capture -23.png Capture -21.png Plutos-heart-throb-c2a9-walt-disney.png Pluto fledgling seeing birds.jpg Food for feudin acorns.jpg Pluto and baby bird.jpg Mickey's Garden-15.png Mickey's Garden-16.png Mickey's Garden-17.png Mickey's Garden-18.png Mickey's Garden-19.png Mickey's Garden-20.png Mickey's Garden-21.png Mickey's Garden-22.png Mickey's Garden-23.png Mickey's Garden-24.png Mickey's Garden-35.png Mickey's Garden-36.png Mickey's Garden-50.png Mickey's Garden-52.png Mickey's Garden-63.png Mickey's Garden-64.png Mickey's Garden-66.png Mickey's Garden-67.png Mickey's Garden-68.png Mickey's Garden-69.png Mickey's Garden-82.png 1935-jardin-3.png Pluto's Judgement Day.png Pluto's Judgement Day 2.png Pluto's Judgement Day 3.png Pluto-singing.jpg Pluto howling like wolf.jpg Ss mpluto img1.jpg Pluto and turtle.jpg Pluto and spike.jpeg Pluto and totem pole.jpg Pluto with feather in collar.jpg Mickey and pluto in hot water.jpg 1937-hawai-4.jpg 1937-quintuples-2.jpg Plutos playmate 4large.jpg Plutos playmate 5large.jpg Plutos playmate 6large.jpg Plutos playmate 7large.jpg Plutos playmate 9large.jpg Plutos playmate 8large.jpg Plutos playmate 11large.jpg Plutos playmate 10large.jpg Plutos playmate 13large.jpg Plutos playmate 12large.jpg 1941-majordome-2.jpg 1941-majordome-3.jpg 1942-junior-2.jpg 1942-mascotte-3.jpg 1945-coyote-5.jpg 1945-coyote-3.jpg 1946-locataires-2.jpg 1946-locataires-5.jpg 1950-coyotes-2.jpg 1950-coyotes-4.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-3.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-4.jpg Mickey introducing pluto to utopia.jpg Goofy on pluto-powered car.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 3.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 2.jpg GALA_PREMIERE.png MICKEYS ELEPHANT.png MAD DOG.png MOOSE HUNT.png PANTRY PIRATE.png MICKEY'S PARROT.png GENTLEMENS GENTLEMAN.png T BONE FOR TWO.png ARMY MASCOT.png VICTORY VEHICLES.png PRIVATE PLUTO.png PLUTO AT THE ZOO.png PLUTO ARMADILLO.png THE EYES HAVE IT.png SPRINGTIME FOR PLUTO.png FIRST AIDERS.png TRADER MICKEY.png MICKEY'S PAL PLUTO.png PURLOINED_PUP.png Rescue dog 14large.jpg Rescue dog 13large.jpg Rescue dog 12large.jpg Rescue dog 11large.jpg Rescue dog 10large.jpg Rescue dog 9large.jpg Rescue dog 8large.jpg Rescue dog 7large.jpg Rescue dog 6large.jpg Rescue dog 5large.jpg RESCUE DOG.png Pluto on toboggan.jpg MAIL DOG.png PLUTO'S BLUE NOTE.png BONE BANDIT.png PLUTO'S PURCHASE.png CAT NAP PLUTO.png HAWAIIAN HOLIDAY.png Pluto about to eat turkey.png Pluto---cold-turkey.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Adventure.jpg Mickey-and-Friends 2.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Pluto Birthday-Cake.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Pluto 1.jpg Pluto trying to make fetch happen.jpg Pluto and chicks.jpg Pluto and turtle2.jpg Mickey seal and pluto.jpg Mickey and pluto in pointer.jpg Pluto and chicks2.jpg Pluto and turtle3.jpg Pluto_sleeping.png Pluto_inside_a_tire.png Butch_chasing_Pluto_into_the_carnival.png Pluto_watering_mouth.png Pluto after the party's over.jpg Pluto 4.jpg Mickey and Pluto on a snowy day.jpg Mickey and Pluto in the snow.png Pluto covered in green paint.png Pluto shocked at wearing a sweater.jpeg Pluto with a girl's wig.png 1949-bourdon-2.jpg 1949-bourdon-4.jpg 1949-bourdon-5.jpg 1950-chaude-2.jpg 1950-chaude-3.jpg 1950-chaude-5.jpg 1944-secours-2.jpg 1944-secours-5.jpg 1944-secours-7.jpg 1945-casanova-8.jpg 1945-casanova-6.jpg 1945-casanova-4.jpg 1945-casanova-3.jpg 1946-tupiles-5.jpg 1946-tupiles-4.jpg 1946-tupiles-3.jpg Pluto about to sleepwalk.jpg 1944-printemps-7.jpg 1944-printemps-3.jpg 1947-chauffe-5.jpg 1947-chauffe-3.jpg 1945-garde-6.jpg 1945-garde-5.jpg 1945-garde-4.jpg 1945-garde-3.jpg 1948-cap-7.jpg 1948-cap-6.jpg 1948-cap-5.jpg 1948-cap-4.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-09.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-06.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-05.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-03.jpg 1946-frere-8.jpg 1946-frere-5.jpg 1946-frere-3.jpg 1940-carreaux-6.jpg 1940-carreaux-2.jpg Pluto carrying package baby turtle back home.jpg Pluto held up by a baby elephant Bobo.jpg Pluto baby bird.jpg Pluto teaches baby bird how to fly.jpg Little turtle shows Pluto affection.jpg 1949-pull-9.jpg 1949-pull-7.jpg 1949-pull-5.jpg 1949-pull-3.jpg 1951-coldstorage-9.jpg 1951-coldstorage-8.jpg 1951-coldstorage-7.jpg 1951-coldstorage-6.jpg 1951-coldstorage-5.jpg 1951-coldstorage-4.jpg 1947-rescue-8.jpg 1947-rescue-6.jpg 1947-rescue-7.jpg 1947-rescue-4.jpg 1947-rescue-3.jpg 1947-postier-10.jpg 1947-postier-8.jpg 1947-postier-6.jpg 1947-postier-4.jpg 1949-package-8.jpg 1949-package-5.jpg 1949-package-4.jpg 1950-acrobate-8.jpg 1950-acrobate-4.jpg 1950-pluto-instinct-03.jpg 1950-pluto-instinct-05.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-11.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-10.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-07.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-04.jpg 1939-beach-6.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-09.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-08.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-07.jpg 1939-exposition-15.jpg 1939-exposition-14.jpg 1939-exposition-13.jpg 1950-chats-10.jpg 1947-rendez-vous-retarde-03.jpg 1951-plutopia-12.jpg 1951-plutopia-11.jpg 1951-plutopia-10.jpg 1951-plutopia-7.jpg 1951-plutopia-5.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-07.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-06.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-05.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-03.jpg Pluto is sneaking around with bones.jpg ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-619.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-620.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-635.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1047.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1051.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1055.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1887.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2511.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2553.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2680.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2685.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2690.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2691.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2765.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-133.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-288.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-612.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-614.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1032.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1036.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1168.jpg Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto_Mickey's_Once_Upon_A_Christmas.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Gift-of-the-Magi-Mickey-Mouse-Pluto-mickeys-once-upon-a-christmas-35932610-528-400.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas21.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas29.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas31.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas32.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg mickeys-once-upon-a-christm.jpg Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.jpg Mickey and minnie sledding with pluto.jpg Mickey Minnie Pluto and Figaro in the cozy fireplace.png ''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-2543.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4425.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4545.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in bewilderment Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4409.jpg mouseketeers6.jpg Musketeerpluto.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-517.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4562.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4731.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4748.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4775.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5635.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6179.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6185.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6186.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6779.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6783.jpg Threemusketeers_711.jpg Musketeer mickey and pluto.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg Pup-Pluto.png|Pluto as a Puppy Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas_458.jpg Twice_Upon_a_Christmas_Group.jpg Pluto-MejorNavidad.png Miscellaneous Cameos.jpg Television ''Walt Disney anthology series Faoutaoy_Thumper5.png 1954-dogs-3.jpg This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg FourTales2.png FourTales5.png OnVacation3.png Juleshow_mickey.jpg 1957-donald-award-08.jpg 1958-four-tales-mouse-06.jpg Mickey and pluto driving off to fish.jpg Pluto licking mickey elatedly.jpg Mickey Mouse Club MickeyMouseOpen47.jpg MickeyMouseOpen48.jpg MickeyMouseOpen49.jpg Mickey Mouse Works PlutoCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg|The updated Pluto cartoon opening card from ''Mickey Mouse Works and'' House of Mouse'' Pluto_getting_zonked_out.jpg Pluto_and_a_trunk.jpg Plutos_devil_zapping_plutos_angel.jpg PlutoTiki.jpg|Pluto with Tiki Donald-and-the-aracuan-bird.png Christmas_lights.jpg Pluto_-_angel-devil.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-05.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-07.jpg Lovepluto.jpg Madpluto.jpg Mickandpluto.jpg Mickey_and_pluto_at_the_supermarket.jpg Mickey_walking_pluto.jpg Mickey_with_purple_pluto.jpg Mickys_Mistake.jpg Mistake1.jpg Proudpurplepluto.jpg Purple_pluto.jpg Smooch.jpg Street_cleaner_1.jpg Suprisedpluto.jpg 1999-plutochercher-2.jpg 1999-plutochercher-3.jpg Pluto_and_Mickey.jpg Pluto sleeping warmth.jpg Pluto rabbit magic.jpg Minnie scolds Pluto.png Sad purple pluto.jpg Catching The Coin.jpeg ''House of Mouse Proud pluto.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png Pluto_vs_Figaro.jpg Petesnowwhitesmug.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg Desotoattackpete.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockchasepete.jpg Napoleontitoattackpete.jpg Desotochasepete.jpg Napoleontitochasepete.jpg Francisattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupsattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupschasepete.jpg Francischasepete.jpg Titoattackpete.jpg Titochasepete.jpg Pluto_vs_figaro.jpg Ladytramppluto.png House of mouse Where's Minniegargoyles.jpg House of mouse Where's Minnie dwarfs.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg Pluto lipstick.jpg Pluto conducting.jpg Minnie thanking Pluto.jpg Pluto Poses.png Here I Am.png 615030A4-E8EB-4A8B-A2C6-624320174269.jpeg Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale_-_Prince_Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a prince in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse PlutosTale - Prince Pluto and Princess Bella.jpg|Pluto and Bella as a prince and a princess in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade_-_Space_Alien_Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a space alien in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofyBabysitter_-_Pluto_Puppy.jpg|Pluto as a baby puppy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. Bowing_to_the_King_or_Prince.png Mickey_Clubhouse_characters.png Prince_Pluto_-_Minnierella.png PrincePlutoFoundASlipper.png Multiple goofys.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Pluto and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Space Captain Donald.jpg TOodles with the clubhouse gang.jpg Puppy Pluto stinky shoe.png ''Mickey Mouse (TV series) Pluto_Mickey_Mouse.png Dog-Show-Plutos-Debut.jpg MG&P_Dog_Show.png Dog_show.jpg Pluto and Mickey in space.png Lost in space.png Pluto workout.jpg Minnie and Pluto (Doggone Biscuits).jpg Minnie and Pluto (Doggone Biscuits) 1.png Smiling mickey and pluto.jpg Pluto coned.jpg Mickey-mouse-post1.jpg Mickey Pluto Coned.jpg Mickey Mouse No Cooking.jpg Mickey Mouse No Hiking.jpg Mickey Mouse No 1.png Dream4.jpg Mickey and the Roadster Racers Mickey and the Roadster Racers.png Ready, Get Pet...GO PLUTO! 1.jpg Uh Oh.png Pluto's "Really" Look.png Miscellaneous Pluto_Quack_Pack.png|Pluto's cameo in ''Quack Pack Pluto_in_recess.jpg|Pluto's cameo in Recess Mickey_pluto_55_rambler_ad.jpg Scrooge&Pluto.jpg|Pluto's cameo in DuckTales ru:Плуто/Галерея/Фильмы и телевидение Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries